Winona the New Kid
by xWildStarx
Summary: The whole gang has finally made it to... Seventh grade! There's a new girl in school, and she's got her own little secret. School has barely started but there are already enemies being made, friends losing friends, and all amounts of drama! And there's even rumor of a ghost on the loose... (This is the first in a series I am doing called Pretty Little Aardvarks.)T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur POV:

Arthur Read rolled his eyes as his head lay on the cool plastic desk, his glasses slipping off his sweaty nose. He pushed them back up (he had no idea how they stayed on in the first place) and resumed his inspection of his classmates. After an exciting summer, he and his classmates had, after what felt like such a long time, moved on to seventh grade. And even though it was august, it was still hot out. How unfair. Arthur's classmates hadn't changed much over the summer, at least as far as he could tell from here. Francine was much the same, but her hair had been layered, and the clips replaced with a headband. She hadn't been around during the summer, as she had been visiting crown city the entire time. Muffy had gotten over the braids, and had pigtails, and had changed her dress to blue, and realized her knee socks were "vomitrocious!" Buster hadn't changed much, thought Arthur, as he saw buster using his ears to lift pencils, but he was now wearing blue and red shirts. Brain hadn't changed at all. He wasn't even wearing a tee shirt like everyone was today, he had merely rolled up his sleeves. Binky had an orange shirt and a sports jacket that was advertising his new pranking company, the tough customers. this was hanging unused on his chair as Binky mimed passing out from the heat. Fern was now wearing a pink t-shirt and blue skinny jeans, and had become more outspoken, but was still absorbed in her books. George had taken boxing over the summer, and seemed more confident, and was wearing a blue shirt. And Ladonna hadn't changed much, but she had been hanging out with muffy, and this was shown in her snazzy outfit; a red shirt, skinny jeans, and boots, and lots of entrancing jewelry all over. she was still as talkative and breathtaking... "Wait, did I just think that?" Arthur wondered. Ladonna and him, and his friends, of course, had spent a lot of time together over the summer, and Ladonna was fast becoming a part of the group. She waved at Arthur when she noticed him looking. Arthur was pondering the rumors that Jenna was getting a nose job when buster nudged him. "Buster! Cut that out!" Buster merely pointed. Arthur looked up and saw Mr. Ratburn looking at him expectantly. "Uuuhm, 1984?" Even before he had said it, Arthur knew it was the wrong answer. "Mr. Read, if you believe that was the Jurassic period, then you have been watching too much Television. The Jurassic period was in fact..." Mr. Ratburn was writing things on the blackboard, but Arthur's attention was wandering again. He was about to flick a pencil at busters head, when suddenly the classroom door opened. Mr Haney walked in, saying distractedly, "Really Miss Tingly, this can't be the right classroo-oh. You may leave now, Miss Tingly. Hello students! I would like to introduce a new classmate, and I know she will receive welcome. So, students, please welcome miss Winona Pine!" Even Brain turned around to see the newcomer. "This is going to be interesting," thought Arthur. She was a white bunny, with shoulder length brown hair that was half curly and half messy. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt with music notes on it, and orange sneakers. Her backpack had lots if things dangling from it, and looked like she had duct taped it. Whatever she had done, it looked cool. She looked nervous, and when she was told she could sit down, she looked around and obviously had no idea where to go. Brain gave a small cough, and Winona walked over to the empty chair next to Binky, George, and Brain. Arthur wasn't sure if this would make things harder for Winona if she didn't bond with the girls right away, but hopefully she would fit in anyway. Arthur really hoped this year wouldn't bring more drama...

Author speaking: HAHA arthur, you have no idea. Hey guys, hope you like the story so far, hope it pulls you in and worms into the fangirl/boy places of your heart, because this story is going to be very interesting. Just to tell you, this is a prequel that I am writing first to develop the characters for the sequel, which is where the real drama begins...Anyway, I will try to update at least once a week, but I cannot make any promises, except this one, which is I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. Thanks, and remember, we are all aardvarks at heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Author here: TimmyTurnerFan: just a silly little fan girly part of me that aardvark should be slang for fans of Arthur. :) Spread the word! Aardvarks arise! Arthur2012: well thank you! If you mean more chapters, don't worry, I'm already writing more. If you mean more original fics, um, I'll try? Well, thanks either way. :) 3rd person POV: Things were tense during the rest of class. Everyone couldn't wait until class was over so they could meet the new girl. She herself didn't give any hint of excitement, and appeared focused on her work, until it got to math. As soon as Mr. Ratburn announced for them to bring out their books, Winona put her book on the table and opened it, but then she carefully snuck a set of ear buds up to her ears. Her fingers drummed on the table as she "focused" on her math, but she obviously wasn't paying attention. Soon enough the bell rang, and the entire class flocked around the new kid. They didn't often get new classmates. Elwood City was not a small town, but everyone knew everyone. The Compsons had been the last family to move to Elwood for a long time, and naturally everyone was curious. Muffy took charge almost immediately. "So, Winona, what school did you transfer from?" Muffy smiled brightly. she had become very kind and benevolent to almost everyone. This was due to one fateful day when she had taken a wrong turn looking for good clothing shops, and had run into the dark part of town. Although she had at first been disgusted, she had made friends with a poor girl there, and she helped the family get back on their feet. She decided from then on to use her wealth and popularity to help other people, and this included new kids. She was one herself once too. However, Winona quickly avoided this question. "Call me Win. For what I like to do." This seemed a little braggy, but the quick, bubbling laugh "Win" gave showed she was just kidding. "Well, I guess you must not like a whole lot of stuff then." Said Ladonna sweetly. She quickly said, "of course I'm kidding, honey! Welcome to our school!" Win raised her eyebrows. "I guess we had better introduce ourselves! I'm Muffy," said Muffy, " this is Ladonna! She tells amazing stories!" "I'll know all your secrets soon!" Laughed Ladonna. "This is Francine, she loves to win too, at all the sports no one knows about." Said Ladonna, putting her arm around Francine, who rolled her eyes. "Hey! We want to meet the new kid too!" Binky pushed his way through the crowd. "new kid, I respect you." " that's Binky," said Francine' " he's probably talking about what you did during math, he runs a pranking company." "And I'm buster, and I'll tell you all about me WHEN WE ARE EATING LUNCH. Let's go before it all gets moldy!" Said Buster impatiently. Soon all the boys had departed in search of lunch. The girls continued talking to Win as they walked to the cafeteria. "And that's buster. He pretty much just loves to eat." Said Francine. "He and Arthur are best friends ever since preschool, basically. Arthur's the one with glasses." "The adorkable one." Said Ladonna. "And of course George." "The one and only antler boy!" Laughed George as he strolled casually through the group. Francine giggled. "He is one if the coolest guys in the school." Everyone stared. "I-if the fans had their way, anyway." Francine looked away a little awkwardly. It was a little hard to slide back into her usual popular position in the school. She quickly resumed the conversation. "There's also brain, he's over there." "Isn't he cute?" Muffy said, grinning. Win spoke her first sentence in the entire talk. "Yeah, I guess." "Well, don't go getting any ideas. It'd take a real girl to drag him from his studies." Said Ladonna smirkingly. "Now, who else is in our class? Oh, there's little fern. She's a total bookworm. I hear she even slept in the library once, with George! But of course, she only did it because he was getting popular. They are good friends if you ask her." Suddenly, a rushing red haired figure ran through the group. "Oh, and that was Sue Ellen," said Ladonna distastefully. "She is such a witch with a B, if you know what I'm saying." "Isn't that a little harsh?" Said Winona quietly. "Not after what she has done to... Well, I could tell you stories, couldn't I, SUE?" Ladonna yelled the last bit after a lonely Sue Ellen,and seemed satisfied when Sue Ellen went straight to the farthest table from the girls. Author here: hello there! Looks like Winona has already been pushed into a battle fit for high school! Wait for the next chapter to find out what happens at...LUNCH. Please comment, PM, or anything really. I like feedback of any kind! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author here: hey guys, some of you are complaining about the paragraphs, and I just want to say I will get them fixed soon. :D "This is really awkward..." Win thought as she looked around at the other girls. They seemed nice, but all of them were nodding and agreeing with Ladonna. Win waited until the girls walked past her, and then ran back to the beginning of the cafeteria. Win lined up to get her food. She felt a little bad for ditching the girls, but they weren't really her type. Not yet, anyway, she still didn't feel ready to start hanging out with people again. She mused on this as her hand reached for a delicious piece of Boston cream pie...when another hand closed over the edge of the saucer. "Hello, win! I hope you don't mind if I could have that peice?" It was buster. He was looking at her pleadingly, but win could see in his eyes that he thought she was an easy catch. She gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Aw, please? I'll owe you one!" Behind him, George was mouthing to win, "don't do it!" "Come on buster, the new kid alone." Said brain indifferently. Wins stomach fluttered, and she noticed that a lot of the kids behind them were crowding around them with interest. Win stated to get a little nervous, but she quickly swallowed her fear. She had never been very comfortable in crowds. "Aw, come on! What's a little girl like you gonna do with that big piece of pie?" Win narrowed her eyes angrily, but then had an idea. "Food contest!" She shouted. The cafeteria went quiet. "Win brushed her bangs out of her eyes and continued, "nobody likes brussel sprouts, right? They're today's vegetable. Everyone can give us their Brussels, and we'll divide them equally. Then whoever finishes first gets the pie." Buster studied his nails nonchalantly. "Not fair for you. I LIKE brussel sprouts." "So do I." Smiled win. This was more her area. Friendly competition. The brain was given the job of splitting the Brussels equally. Wins heart almost stopped when she saw him giving her a smaller pile. She hissed at him, "what are you doing?!" He jumped, but didn't say anything as he split the piles again. Win could have sworn she saw him frowning, but he quickly his his face behind a book. Win frowned. Now she was confused. "On your mark..." Buster tied his ears behind his head... "Get set..." Winona wiped ketchup in stripes under her cheeks... "GO!" And things went crazy. Win and buster were both eating like mad, first one in the lead, and then the other. But then buster found a rotten sprout, which he quickly flung at win. "HEY!" Win grabbed a handful and flung it back at him so hard he fell over. Win was laughing too hard to see him rain his entire pile on her, and when she got up, she saw he was in big towards the pie. Soon they were both fighting over it, and the entire cafeteria was in chaos. They both had their faces in the pie when suddenly a gigantic shadow swooped over them... ************* "I'm very disappointed, children." "Yes, sir." "And while the reason of the fight was entirely justified, (pie is always a good reason,) I am ashamed that two of my students, in my class, would do such a thing!" Mr Ratburn was almost hysterical. Mr Haney stepped in. "Thank you, Nigel. Children, you will have detention after school today, and I will expect a clean cafeteria, is that understood?" "Yes, sir." Thy were ushered out. Win expected buster to be angry at her, but he turned around, wiping the cake off his face, and said, "the cake was worth it, though!" Win smiled. She had made a friend. 


End file.
